


Hidden.

by TOZlER



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, M/M, Modern???, Multi, Trans Richie Tozier, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOZlER/pseuds/TOZlER
Summary: okok sorry for this chapter taking sO FUCKIN LONG to write, ive been super busy im soRRYalsoif text is in italics, its someone thoughtsusually ()s indicate its richie, and []s indicate its eddieenjoyyyyyyyy-----------------------------------





	1. one

Richie Tozier is transgender.

He has known since he was about 8 years old, when he insisted to his mother that he would never be a girl. Maggie never agreed, nor did Went, but they kept to themselves and let their son do what he wanted.

Since Richie- formerly known as Rachel Tozier (but only to his parents)- had started transitioning so young, none of the losers knew about him being trans. They all just assumed he was male from the start (especially with the constant bragging of how fabulous his dick is). As did the rest of the school, with the exception of the faculty, considering he had to explain what transgender was in order to go by Richard and have the letter M on his student ID. Though, he did end up telling Beverly, because he was having a crisis and had to have someone help him with all the bullshit female stuff he had to deal with.

He was glad almost no one knew about his identity, he was ESPECIALLY glad that Bowers didn't know. Who knows what Henry and his gang would do if they found out.

It was a normal day, but Richie was feeling a bit more dysphoric than usual. Though, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He put on his binder (not very easily, but he did it), threw on his baggy Guns n' Roses sweatshirt Mike got him for his birthday, put on his glasses, and was ready to leave for school (no matter how much he didn't want to). He glanced in the mirror to make sure his binder wasn't visible, and fixed his shaggy black curls.

Richie usually rode his bike to school, but Bowers decided to carve out "Fag" and popped the back tire. So instead, he walked a few blocks to Eddie's house and met up with him. Eddie didn't mind, because no matter how much Eddie verbally hated him, he really enjoyed spending time with Richie. Strangely- he enjoyed it more than hanging out with all the losers.

Richie snuck up behind Eddie and covered his eyes with his hands,

"Guesssss whoooo?" Richie says in a fairly unrecognizable voice.

"Let me guess, is it the biggest idiot in Derry?" Eddie responds, jokingly.

"It would be an honor to be put in the same category as you, but not quite!"

Richie uncovers Eddie's eyes, and jumps in front of him to do (horrible) jazz hands.

"It is I!" Richie says, well, more like yells.

Eddie smiles wide. Richie does the same, and goes to walk beside the boy. Richie’s heart starts racing. He isn’t too sure why. He immediately felt his chest, his face, his hair, then looked to Eddie. He was fine. He was walking as normal as walking can be. Richie’s breathing sped up. His palms began to sweat. He didn’t understand. _Everything is fine. What the fuck is going on?_ The boy thought to himself. Eddie quickly notices that something is wrong with Rich, as he is breathing quite loud.

“Richie? Are you…. Okay?” Eddie finally spits out. Richie was slightly startled, but without thinking,

“What?” slips from his mouth. “I’m fine, dude.” he continues.

“It doesn’t seem like it. You’re not only as red as a damn cherry, your hands look like they’ve been dipped in water and I swear you could hear your breathing from Africa. So what’s wrong?” He returns.

_(Fuck. Hug him. That’s what you need. Hug him. Wait are you insane? You can’t just hug him out of nowhere! What the hell? Why do I want to hug him anyway? He’s my best friend, that would be weird! Fuck. What the fuck)_

“Come on, spaghetti man. I said I’m fine!” Richie said with a (very fake) chuckle.

_(I'm not fine. I'm not fine. I'm most definitely not fine)_

Eddie stopped walking, Richie did the same, confused.

“Okay Trashmouth, look at me.” Eddie blurts as he grabs Richie’s shoulder and turns it to him.

“Okay Eds, I’m list-” Richie couldn’t finish his sentence.

Because Eddie Kaspbrak had kissed him. And Richie Tozier had melted. 

Eddie had wrapped his relatively small hands around Richie Tozier’s face, and kissed him. He couldn’t tell if this is the best moment of his life- or the worst.

“I fucking _TOLD_ you they were faggots!” Said a familiar voice, coming from a distance.

It was Henry Bowers and his stupid gang.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok sorry for this chapter taking sO FUCKIN LONG to write, ive been super busy im soRRY
> 
> also
> 
> if text is in italics, its someone thoughts  
> usually ()s indicate its richie, and []s indicate its eddie
> 
> enjoyyyyyyyy  
> \-----------------------------------

_ (Shit. Shit Shit Shit.)  _

 

"Shit. Shit Shit Shit." Richie blurts, saying exactly what he was thinking. 

 

Bowers and his stupid gang was walking towards the two boys, Henry smiling wickedly. 

 

Richie grabbed onto Eddie's small hand with a death grip. He immediately started running, dragging Eddie with him. He stumbles a few times, but soon runs almost as fast as Richie. 

 

“Where are you going? What about school?” Eddie said, genuinely concerned about school. 

“You’re really worried about school? Well Kaspbrak, you’re gonna be late, okay?” Richie said in response, still running somewhere, they weren’t too sure where. 

 

They ran until they can't breathe. They ran until every inch of their bodies ached. They ran- hands intertwined- until Bowers was out of sight. 

 

"Ri....Rich....Richie... I ca....can't keep ru....running..." Eddie panted. Richie couldn't hear him. His heartbeat sounded like a drumroll. There was blood rushing through his entire body. His heart and his lanky body couldn't keep up with his racing mind. 

 

He slowed down, finally, as he couldn't keep running either. He dropped to the floor, very close to the middle of the street and landed straight on his knees, scraping them both while letting go of the boy in the short-short's hand. 

 

The moment he hit the floor, he sobbed. Eddie was confused, and heartbroken seeing the boy he had just kissed having what looked like a mental breakdown, right in front of him.

 

_ [Is... is this my fault?]  _  The smaller boy thought.  _ [It is. This is my fault. He doesn't feel like I do. It's my fault we're here. Wait... Where the fuck are we?] _

 

Eddie, slightly shocked by the sight in front of him, stood still until he had a grip on what was happening, which only took a few seconds. He sat in front of Richie, and put his hand onto his boney shoulder. 

  
“I’m sorry, Rich.” He said quietly, practically inaudible. 

 

“What?” Richie looked up, and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Why are you sorry?” 

 

“I don’t really know. I feel like I got us into this situation and kissing you right in front of Bowers just made everything worse. How did he even see us? I looked around before I kissed you, there was no one? Was he staring at us through a fucking bush or something? And how did he catch up to us so quickly? Jesus Christ how long was he waiting until we did something?” Eddie ranted, he was so stressed, so he just spoke his mind without any sort of filter.

 

Richie giggled at him, snapping him back into reality. He didn’t feel like talking, for once in his life. So he just sat, knees bleeding under his baggy jeans, and heart racing for what felt like a million different reasons. 

 

There was another laugh, but it wasn’t Eddie’s. Or Richie’s. Eddie hadn’t noticed the figure walking up behind Richie before it was too late. A hand gripped Richie’s sweatshirt, and pulled it backwards, not only slightly choking him, but also exposing his binder. 

 

“You really thought you could outrun a car?” Said a voice which was way too familiar. “What’s this, huh fag?” He had finished, tugging at Richie’s binder.  _ (FUCK. Please don’t let him understand what a binder is. PLEASE don’t know what trans is. Don’t fucking out me in front of Eddie. Please.)  _

 

“Get off of him, Henry!” Eddie said without thinking.  

 

“Oh, defending your little girlfriend I see.” Henry responded, petrifying Richie and confusing the shit out of Eddie. 

 

It a moment of pure rage, Richie stood up as quickly as possible, making him slightly lightheaded. He turned around to Henry, and attempted to punch him in the face, but he was one step ahead, and punched Richie in the nose. 

 

In response, his nose was bleeding, but he didn’t care. He kicked Henry’s crouch, causing to fall to his knees, and seeing the opportunity, Richie finished him off by kneeing him in the face. 

 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand similar to how he did the first time, and started walking backwards, watching Henry call out for his gang who was still in the car. 

 

“I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, RACHEL.” Bowers yelled, half in rage, half in pain. 

 

The name that Richie hadn’t heard from anyone but his parents for years, hurt worse than the pain he inflicted on Bowers. Richie and Eddie ran, this time not as fast. Eddie quickly took lead, and started heading back to his house, with all his medical supplies. 

 

“Okay, now where are we going?” Richie asked, mocking Eddie from earlier. 

 

“My house. Fucking look at yourself, Chee. I’m gonna clean you up a bit then we are GOING TO SCHOOL.” Eddie responded, the nickname wasn’t really intentional, and he hoped Richie hadn’t noticed it. 

 

“Chee, huh? I like it, it’s cute.” Said the taller boy, which caused Eddie to roll his eyes. 

 

After what felt like miles of mixed walking and running, they were at the Kaspbrak household. Sonia was asleep on the couch, as usual for this time of day, so they had no problem sneaking past her and up to Eddie’s room. 

 

Once he had gathered all his supplies and started to clean up Richie’s bloody nose and knees (he saw the blood through his pants), both were fairly silent, so Eddie spoke up about what he had been wondering about since the interaction with Bowers. 

 

“Hey, why did Bowers call you Rachel? And my ‘girlfriend’? He kept insisting you were a girl which makes like… no sense considering he called you a fag as well. But really, why was he calling you Rachel?” 


End file.
